My messed up love story
by Jellybear411
Summary: I was a...I'll admit it. A player. I won almost every girl in camps heart and then broke them. Now there's a new girl. I would do anything to just get a chance, but I can't. pairings Percabeth OC/Ariadne, Dionysus/Ariadne
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Please no insults. Please do not read anything past the disclaimer until after you have finished reading the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus or any of the characters.**

"**My messed up love story". I always wanted to picture what would happen when Ariadne, Dionysus' wife visits.**

I had a dream last night. Yay rainbows and lollipops. Yeah right. I am a demigod in the Apollo cabin. I wake up this morning to find no one else is there. That's surprising. I look at the clock. 3:00 a.m. it reads! What? Are Travis and Connor playing another trick on me? I look out the window. Yep, they must be. I walk outside and a crowd is starting to form. Travis and Connors' mouths are open wide, gaping at what seems to be like a girl. Even Percy Jackson, who is so in love with Annabeth, his girlfriend, that it made me sick, was staring at her. _Some girl,_ I thought.

Yep, more than that. Right when I see her, my heart stops and I see nothing for a second except for her. She has luscious brown chestnut hair, waving down to her mid-shoulder. She is wearing short-shorts. _…which I find myself staring at._ Last but not least, she is wearing a shirt that goes to her bellybutton. My sister comes up to me and asks "Hey, do you think she'll tell me where she got her crop shirt?" _Oh, so that's what it's called._

I cannot stop staring at her. But neither can anyone else. I think she noticed, so she asks us where the big house is.

Who is she? Do you think she has a boyfriend? Is she a half-blood? Do you think she's my sister, because then I can't date her? Who do you think her parent is? All of these questions are being asked by almost everyone. Almost. I look at the girls whose boyfriends are staring at her. They have fire in their eyes.

Even they are asking some of those questions like "Who is she?" and "Who do you think her parent is?"

All except for one.

I see Annabeth with a shocked expression on her face. She doesn't seem to be mad, or even upset that her boyfriend is even staring at the mystery woman. It seems like she and Percy know who she is.

She seems really annoyed by all of us guys. Why doesn't she just leave then? Oh yeah, she's still waiting for us to answer her question.

I walk up to her. It must have took up all my strength because I felt a little dizzy after. "Go past that hill then it's the second house on the right. By the way, I'm David Watherly, and you are?"

She didn't need to answer my question because her eyes light up. I hear "Hi honey," and you won't believe who said it…

**Review for the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

**Thanks, Jelly**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am putting this chapter up quick because I usually never want to read stories that only have one chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus or any of the characters besides OCs like David.**

**I have always wanted to know what it would be like if Ariadne visited.**

Percy POV

I can't believe SHE came. I never thought it would come to this. But now, I have another immortal that's either gonna want to kill me or help me. I really need to make a good impression. If she likes me, she could change at least one other immortal's opinion on me. I already have like half of the gods on the "want to kill" side.

I look at Annabeth and I think she's thinking the same thing as me.

I see all these other guys looking at her too. Well, she is kind of pretty. No! Yes! I can't think that anymore because I love Annabeth. If I ever told Annabeth about all the girls I thought were pretty, I would be dead.

I can't believe it. Finally she asks us a question. I was too stunned to answer, and so were other people. Until one guy named David, son of Apollo, (I don't really know him) goes up to her. I think he was nervous because his legs were shaking as he walked over to her. He answers her and asks her who she is. _Uh-Oh._ Her eyes light up. _Bigger Uh-Oh._ I turn around hoping I was wrong but no, I have the worst luck.

Dionysus! And the beautiful woman was Ariadne, his wife. I wondered why she was here. He goes up to her and hugs her. They talk for a while, but then they realize everyone is watching them.

"Let's go back to the Big House," Dionysus says. Ariadne does not answer, but instead takes him arm and motions him to lead the way.

Everyone realizes that they want no more surprises for the day, and leaves to their own cabins in pairs.

Only one person stays: David. He has a shocked expression on his face. Then he sits down and doesn't move for a while. I go up to him and sit next to him. He looks at me, and then he puts his hands in his face, and stops moving. I tap him, and he looks at me with puffy eyes. I know he is a player, so I knew it wasn't a breakup that left him like this.

"I think I'm in love with Dionysus' wife, Ariadne," he tells me.

_I kind of guessed that. A lot of people seem to be in love with her. Not including Dionysus; the wine dude himself._

But him, I did not guess. I was so confused. I went to the only person I could trust; Annabeth.

I tell her what happens and she relaxes a little.

"Why are you more relaxed now?"

"I thought people would hate her."

I was surprised by her answer. I kind of guessed she would be nice, since Dionysus was mean. But I guess some people saw it as if he was mean, she would be too. But now I think that no one thinks that.

**Review for next chapter.**


End file.
